She loves me she loves me not
by moonshoot
Summary: Alec, from the Volturi begins to like Alice, will she turn him down or accept his feelings? Will he give up feeding on humans? *First fanfic. please read*
1. Sick of it

Alec:

**Alec:**

The new victim entered the room, looking a little lost. Immediately her face twisted in pain, and out from the shadows Jane appeared.

"Hello, my name is Jane and over there is my twin brother Alec, how do you do, _lunch_?"

The lady looked panicked, and I knew she was going to try and escape.

"Not speaking huh? That's fine, gives me more time to play with my food," Jane said in her most menacing voice taking a step in her direction.

"Jane, how many times do I have to tell you not to play with your food?" I asked jokingly, already knowing the answer…

"Aw, but the adrenaline in her blood will taste _so_ much better Alec!"

I sighed in resignation, "Fine, but finish her off quickly, you know this sort of thing makes me queasy."

I continued to watch as Jane had lunch and realized, I really had lost my appetite! In fact, it was really quite disgusting.

After a few hundred years of the same thing, it really got old.

_The humans must have families, and children and parents…I wonder if the families ever find out that their relative has died?_

I could feel my mouth turning at the corners into a deep frown.

_An hour later-_

"So Alec what's the matter? You usually keep the conversation going until I'm done feeding."

"Well, I was thinking that I might take a trip to Alaska and see how the others survive." I said somewhat shyly.

"What? Why?" She sounded genuinely confused.

But of course she'd overreact; I was saying that I didn't want to feed off humans anymore.

"I'm sick off being stuck in this old building, always being feed like a baby! What happens to those peoples families?! Do they ever know that they've died?!" I said.

"What does that matter? You never cared about this sort of thing before Alec," Jane said sternly.

I really was trying to explain it to her, but she had no reason to understand.

All I could hope for was for her to let me go with out reporting it to the rest of the Volturi.

"Alec, it's okay, I understand…" She started saying.

_Could it be that she really DOES understand??_

"You're going through a phase, you want freedom, you want a choice, but you do know that you're already in the Volturi, either way I don't think that Aro would let you go so easily," She said frowning.

_I knew it, she could never understand._

And that's when I snapped.


	2. In Alaska

Alec:

**Alec:**

After speaking with Aro I felt a lot better but…I really did feel like he was setting something up.

I packed and went to Jane's room to say goodbye.

_Knock, knock._

_Is she not here…? Oh well, I'll just leave her a letter._

Jane,

Aro decided to let me go to Alaska; I'm sorry about how I acted before. I got impatient, and you didn't understand. More like you weren't trying to understand. I'll be in touch; I'm not sure how long I'll be gone so I hope you can forgive me for just leaving a letter instead of waiting here for you.

Love you always,

Alec

_That should do, I'll call her later. _

_**15 minutes later-**_

I was in the car on my way to the air port, hoping there wouldn't be any delays during the take off.

When I finally got to the air port, I was glad to see there weren't many people around.

_There shouldn't be many problems about the age I look._

I walked up to pick up my plane ticket, the lady at the desk looked up at me surprised, why did everyone look at me like that? It got annoying.

"Yes?" She asked flustered, "I need to pick up my plane ticket. I paid for it online so it should be okay to just show ID right?" I said in my sweetest voice.

"How old are you?" she asked curiously.

_Ugh, I knew this was going too good. Hardly any people in the air port…but she had to ask._

"I'm seventeen," I said staring her in the eye. I was wearing blue contacts, so with my red eyes they looked like dark lavender. I could practically read her mind, she was probably thinking, "Wow, look at those eyes!"

Many vampires don't really remember how stunning they can look, but I do and I use it to my advantage.

"U-um, do you have an a-adult with you…?" She stammered, I smiled sadly and said, "No, my father and my mother both died in an accident sometime ago…" I let my eyes water while I frowned, that did the trick.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, here you go here's your ticket, please if anyone else asks tell them you're eighteen, so they'll let you pass," she said quickly and she flashed me a smile.

_Really that was too easy, I didn't even have to tell her my name or show my ID._

_I wonder if she'll remember me not showing my ID…?_

Although I was sitting in the first class section I could hear the snores of those behind me.

The flight attendant passed by and offered a pillow which I accepted even though I never slept.

Soon we were arriving in Canada, where I'd be taking a helicopter to Alaska. _That _should be fun…

Having supernatural hearing was great in certain situations, but this would be hell.

"Little guy, I suggest you put on a coat, or you'll freeze to death," really all this care about you crap was getting on my nerves; and just _who_ was a little guy?

I wanted to say, "You can't freeze to death if you're already dead," but what I said was, "Thanks for your concern but the cold doesn't bother me, plus I already have a coat on," I said indifferently.

The man backed down after that, he turned around to put the coat that he offered back into the helicopter and I used the chance to run using my vampiric speed.

Just out of the man's eye sight I watched him turn around and look so confused, one moment I'm there and the next, gone!

_Hah, I never get tired of doing that._

After a while I found Tonya's house, it was an earthy brown color, the front door was white, and had a stained glass at eye level, probably to be able to see who was at the door.

_I don't think I'll be staying here for the winter; thank goodness it's the beginning of spring._

There was melting snow in the front yard and little green buds starting to sprout on tree branches.

Before I could even ring the door bell, the door swung wide open letting out some warm air, "Hello, you must be Alec," said a calm and soothing voice from inside, "Please come in," said the voice.

When I walked in I was startled to see a young girl standing behind the door, she looked about 11. She had topaz eyes, the same kind every "vegetarian" vampire has, I followed her as she took me throughout the house.

As we were walking I noticed she had long blonde hair that flowed down to her waist, she looked about 5'2 and was very slender.

"Excuse me, but what's your name?" I asked curiously, "My name…?" she stopped as she said this, when she looked at me her eyes held nothing but questions and a little panic.

"Well you do have a name don't you?" I said comfortingly, "Yes, I-I do have a n-name," she so sounded nervous, I felt like hugging her but, I restrained myself.

"My name is Iris," she said in a shy manner.

"Iris, that's a beautiful name, I believe it's Greek and the meaning is flower," I said with a smile, to my surprise she giggled and lead me to a library by hand, I thanked her and walked in letting the heavy wooden doors close behind me.

The library had two floors connected by a spiral stair case, to the right of the wooden doors there was a brick fire place, and across from it there was a desk with a computer and a telephone, there was a chair in front of the desk.

Quite suddenly the chair spun around revealing a "young" lady with black hair and ivory colored skin.

She smiled at me and said, "Alec, Aro called after you left to tell me you'd be visiting. He didn't really say what you wanted to do research on but there is only one rule while staying in this house, and that is you must never feed off of the humans here,"

She opened her mouth to continue, but I interrupted, "I don't really want to do research, I came because I want to stop feeding off humans, I'm starting to hate it," my words came out in a rush; here was someone who could truly understand me, and help with what I was feeling.

"I didn't expect this from any members of the Volturi, and I'm sure Aro would be sad to hear about this…but I won't mention it to him, and I'll try to help out," she said sympathetically, "it must be tough to be in a place where they bring the food to you all the time. You don't really get a choice do you?"

I sighed in relief.

_She'd help, this is great!_

"No, it's not easy, and I really wanted to get out of that …building," I said quietly.

There's no other way I could describe where I'd stayed for hundreds of years. It could be called a mansion, a cathedral, a business building, but to the humans that flocked there every year to learn about "Italian culture," they could call it The End.

_**A month later-**_

Everything was going well, I'd gotten used to the taste of seal blood, my anxiety had been relieved.

I became close friends with Iris, who apparently never spoke to anyone in the house, and I learned what she remembered from her human life, which wasn't much.

"I was forced into an arranged marriage, with a man I didn't know, everyone spoke about what a great pair we'd be, but after I left the room I'd hear the maids talking about what a harsh man he was and how many wives he'd had. After I heard this I beg my mother to persuade my father but she wasn't able to do much," when she said this smiled a small smile, with sad eyes.

_With that look she'd put the Mona Lisa to shame._

"I was sent to live with him after the wedding, and on the first night, he abused me because I didn't want to sleep with him, I called for my father when my husband went to work, but my father never came, he didn't see the black eye, or the bruises I had on my legs and arms, he didn't even try to help," at this part of the story she twisted her face into a mask of anger.

Who wouldn't?

"I decided to run away one night after he went out to a local tavern, the only things I took with me were some of my dresses and the locket my mother gave me," she pulled out a small oval shaped locket from her pocket and showed it to me.

The locket was made of pure silver, and had intricate work on it. There was something that looked like a pond, surrounded by flowers and a tree; in the tree there was a bird, and hidden in the flowers you could see tiny fairies; it was beautiful.

"That night I met a boy he looked around 15, and he had red eyes, I remember he helped me escape from that awful husband, when I turned and looked at him I passed out, when I woke up I was a vampire, and he was gone," she shed a tear at the end of her sentence, I hugged her.

I couldn't help it, I didn't know why but I felt like I had to protect her.

"Thank you Alec, you're the first person I've told about my past, so it means something to me," she said with her wind chime voice.

"Alec!" Tonya came in to the kitchen a little flustered, "What Tonya?" I asked. "You have to go. Aro called me just now and asked me to have you to go visit the Cullens,"

She said in a rush.

"What? Why?" I was so confused, what does Aro want with the Cullens?

"If I have to go then I should leave now…" I started to say, "Wait, you haven't fed in three days!" said Iris, "It's fine I'll ask Carlisle to take me hunting," I smiled, they didn't know what had happened before when Edward came to Volterra.

_**A few hours later-**_

I was was pack and ready to go, I said goodbye to everyone and took longer saying goodbye to Tonya and Iris, my closest friends there.

It didn't take long to get into Forks, but the sudden smell of so many humans after my time in "isolation" was overwhelming. There was on particular scent…and that one scent drove me to act on instinct…


	3. The Meeting

**Alice: **

…In the vision Bella was in a forest clearing, panic written on her face as she stared at the bear towering over her…

_Grrr…that Bella always goes without someone to help her!_

It didn't take long for me to get to the clearing, Bella wasn't eve there yet; that's fine though because then I could get her out of here before the bear even showed up.

Ten minutes later I heard someone walk towards the clearing, and tripping many times.

_It has to be Bella the klutz. :_

Bella stumbled into the clearing, clearly shocked to see me there sitting out in the sun.

_Hahaha, maybe she's dazzled by the reflection off of my skin…_

"Alice! What're you doing here??" She asked happily.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked her with skepticism

"Duh I wanna know," Bella said playfully

"If you must know, I had a vision of you coming here on your own, and getting attacked by a bear…so why did you come here alone?" I was really curious, so of course I asked!

She got really shy all of a sudden, like it was a big secrect why she came alone.

"Well, Edward brought me here when he showed me why you guys don't come into the sunlight…and since he's off hunting right now I missed him and I thought of coming here again…"

She was blushing now, I guess she thought that talking about this kind of thing was embarrassing.

"Aw! That's so cute!!" I squealed, "I did something like this once, Jasper went out hunting

after I had just come back so I really didn't want to go hunting again. Then I remembered

that we were near the mountain where I first showed him the best game to hunt…so I went

there just to look around and remember…" I could see Bella was feeling a little awkward.

"Alice… I don't think that really can count in my case, since I don't really know why

hunting the best game is important…" She said with a smile. I laughed, "I guess your right, your still human after all,"

"Hey!! That's not fair!" she said after thinking about it for awhile, "Don't worry bella, being human is a nice thing…but being a vampire can be so much cooler!" I said with a grin.

I stiffened as I caught the scent of another vampire in the area, the smell was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it…

A second after I thought this a girlish looking vampire appeared. The only thing was…._he_ wasn't a girl.

_Alec._

"Bella don't move, stay behind me," I instructed Bella to stay behind me incase this would lead into a _confrontation._ I really hoped not. Not only was it just me and him, but Bella's life was potentially in danger.

Plus Alec was hundreds of years older than me, and drank human blood, meaning…he is WAY stronger.

_Dear god, don't let anything happen to Bella; Edward would have a heart attack if he wasn't already dead._

**Alec:**

It was the familiar delicious scent that drove me to a clearing in the middle of the forest, not just anyone could have this scent… _Edward Cullen's mate?_ It was her, but she wasn't alone, Alice Cullen was with her too.

"Bella don't move, stay behind me," Alice said. It was funny how she thought that she alone could protect Edward's mate.

"Alice is it? I believe we met briefly in Volterra. You too miss Bella," I said gently.

"Don't trust him Bella, remember he drinks human blood!"

Alice said this sharply, but it really did hit a chord in my heart. I didn't want to be singled out like this.

"Indeed I did but not anymore. I spent a month at Tonya's before coming here, and although I must admit the smell of human blood is somewhat overwhelming I can control myself," I tried to sound sincere, because she wouldn't believe me otherwise.

"If your serious about this then why did you suddenly appear here, where Bella and I are, instead of going to the house?" She retorted.

"It's only instinct. I haven't feed for a week and suddenly I smell this mouthwatering aroma…how could I not come here?" Alice looked worried as she spoke, "So you haven't feed for a week?" she asked cautiously.

"No, I was staying at Tonya's and feeding well there, off animals of course; when she suddenly kicked me out and said it was better if I went to where Carlisle and his coven are, and so I'm here," I finished. I didn't mention that Aro asked me to go to the Cullens...I didn't feel the need to.

She looked suspicious, and her stance relaxed a little, but only so slightly.

Bella's blood curling scream broke off our conversation, Alice turned to see a large bear about to slash at Bella, but in an instant she turned her back on me completely.

_This is a perfect time to attack Bella…No, Alice cares so much for Bella she's ready to turn her back on me and risk be attacked by me…but she did it without a moments hesitation…why…? What can make her care so much…?How can she put her life on the line like this for a mere human?_

The bear was killed in a matter of seconds, and Alice returned to her protective stance facing me once again.

"Alice, you didn't even hesitate to turn your back away from me in order to save Bella from the bear, why? I could have killed you right then and there," I said seriously.

Smiled at me so stunningly I was left dazed for a moment, and said, "I don't think of Bella as just some human, it's like she's family; it's like that with Carlisle and Esme, Rosaline and Emmett, Jasper and Edward we don't think that we're in a 'coven'. We think of each other as a family," with that she relaxed completely, and said- "Your welcome to our home, we can take you hunting tonight if you can't wait any longer,"

"Thank you," was all I could manage to say.

The truth was I was so moved by what she said, I wished that I could feel like that with my own sister...like a _family._

Chapter 4 coming soon!!…hopefully…XOX Moonshoot


	4. The first sign

Alice-

**Alice-**

**  
**Alec really did surprise me by saying he went to Tonya's to learn how to be "vegetarian," it's not something a typical Volturi would do. So I decided to take him to the house and at least, see what Carlisle would say.

There was an awkward silence in the truck, I opened my mouth to say something but Alec beat me to it. "So Bella, how come your still human?" he asked nonchalantly, Bella however wasn't mentally prepared for such a personal question from a complete stranger, and she made that perfectly clear when she slammed on the brakes a few feet away from the house.

Edward was there in an instant, Carlisle was the second one there.  
It seemed like Edward finished reading Alec's mind and started to explain it all to Carlisle.

Carlisle's usually caring eyes changed with every word Edward said, the one thing that remained constant was his brow drawn together in confusion.

"Alec, you're saying that you have no idea why Aro would send you here?" Carlisle said seriously, "No, I was thinking about it in the car and then I noticed Bella is still human," He said somewhat distractedly. When it hit me…

**Alec-**

Alice gasped suddenly and said, "Alec, you can't go back to Aro anytime soon,"

"he probably sent you here as a spy to see if Bella is still human, and if you return you'd be putting her in danger," Edward said finishing Alice's thoughts.

I was shocked the more I thought about it, he did stress the fact about staying with the **Cullens**. If I went back all he'd have to do to _see_ would be to put his hand on my shoulder, Edward was looking at me intently, and then I remembered that he could read my mind. So I decided to ask Edward instead…

_Well why IS Bella still a human?_

I heard a growl coming from his slightly parted lips, _Okay, Okay I won't meddle. Whatever Aro's purpose for sending me here it won't work, I won't go back._

"Edward! It's rude to be having secret conversations with one person while the rest of us are just standing here," as Alice pointed out we were 'just standing here', and it was starting to drizzle.

"Bella," Edward said turning to her,"let's go inside before you catch a cold."

"Okay," she said happily as he looked at her.

Once inside the house which (resembled more of a mansion), Alice showed me the way to my temporary room and also showed me where everyone else's rooms were.

"…and here we have Jasper's and my room," She said pointing to the left and a black door with a silver door knob. "Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah, jasper is my mate. Well I don't like calling him my mate because it sounds so animalistic," she said in a sing song way.

I started to realize that Alice could recite an encyclopedia and still make it sound beautiful, and she always seemed to be smiling. Her smile was like a sunrise..._wait, why am I thinking this?_

I shook my hair to clear the thoughts, but they stayed, I couldn't stop thinking about Alice's 'lover' as she liked to call him, and how incredibly lucky he was.

_I wonder how they met…_

I'd forgotten that Alice was leading me to my room, so when she stopped and a crimson red door and said, "Here you go, this is your room, hope you like it," with that she turned to walk away and I called out, "Alice…" she turned around, "err… thank you, for this and for explaining to me how your cov- I mean family feel about Bella, I won't go back to Aro, I can't put Bella in that kind of situation after what all of you have gone through to protect her."

All I could do was turn and go in the room, I was kind of embarrassed about spilling my feelings like that…

_Knock, knock,knock._

I opened the door, it was Alice smiling that amazing smile of hers,"So…you do understand." And with that she turned and walked away taking steps that looked like a dancers.

When I turned around I took in every detail of the room. In the center there was a brown colored couch, and a soft green rug in front of it, there was polished wooden floors. To the right of where I was standing there was and ornately designed wooden table with a glossy top where I put down my bag. Over the table there was a medium sized mirror, I looked and saw my reflection, which only reminded me of Jane. Waves of guilt washed over me, because not once since I left did I call her. I turned around dejectedly, I couldn't take the reminder.

It wasn't a very large room, in fact it was kind of small, 'cozy' was the word I was looking for. I walked over and sat down on the couch, I sunk into it immediately which was a little uncomfortable, it was like I was being digested by it.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember my room in Volterra. It was a modern style, with dark grays, and metal. The feeling that it gave off was one of indifference. Which is how I felt being stuck in the Volturi, but now that I know what it's like to be around friends and the warmth of their smiles, I don't ever want to go back.

There was another knock at the door, when I opened it Edward was there.

"I heard your thoughts about Alice," he said coolly. _This was going to be awkward_.

"Alice met Jasper in a café, although she was a new born she somehow had managed to not drink much human blood. She has visions, so when she found Jasper she'd told him that she had a vision of him and her together here with Carlisle and us. That's how they met," he said in a softly, "Now," he said in a gruff tone, "what's this about you liking Alice?"

I tried to look apathetic as I spoke, "I don't know. She's just different," I opened my mouth to continue but I knew my voice would betray me so I just thought it to him.

…_Happy although she's condemned to immortality like us, maybe because she has Jasper…_

I admit I thought his name with dislike so I suppose that's what made Edward smirk at me, he said, "Well then, good luck Alec. Alice and Jasper would never separate. It's like they're tied at the hip,"

_Was Edward actually caring about his…?_

"No, I'm not…I just want to see a good battle," he said laughing as he walked out of my room and shut the door.

I sat there fuming about how he joked about this, when I so desperately wanted advice. I've never loved someone, maybe because I was always confined to the walls of the Volturi or maybe because I was too emotionally dependant on my sister… but I needed help.

So I called Jane.

_Ring, Ring, Ring- _Hello?

"Hi Jane," I said.

"Alec? It's about damn time you called. It's been two months do you know how angry I am?" I could here it in her voice, right now if anyone was near her she'd cast her illusion, and make them feel pain. For her benefit of course…

"Jane, spare me. I called to talk to you about someone…I like but…she has a mate." I said unsurely.

"What?! You like someone else's mate?" She said loudly. _Typical._

"Yeah what should I do?" I asked hopefully.

"Who is it?" she asked.

I blanched if she knew that it was Alice Cullen, she'd come over here and kill me with her own hands.

"That's not important…" I said quietly.

"It's not a human is it?" Honestly she had the strangest ideas…

"No, not a human," I said, really this conversation was going nowhere and I needed to know what to do before I went hunting.

"Well," she said interrupting my thoughts," If it was me I'd pursue, the one I like…" she paused, "but since it's you Alec and your more sensitive than I am I say give up." With that she hung up the phone, and I was left speechless.

_That was no help at all._


	5. The confrontation

Alice-

**Alice-**

There was a short knock on my door before it opened. "Hey, Edward you rarely visit me," I said flashing him a smile.

"Alice, I heard Alec's thoughts and…" He paused making me worry.

_Was Alec lying, is he not really a vegetarian?_

His eyes looked amused and he said, "No, he's telling the truth. That's not it; he has feelings for…_you_."

I could feel the shock on my face; I knew my eyes looked like bold question marks.

_Why? He doesn't even know me._

"To him, you're attractive. You smile at him even if he is a Volturi who drank human blood, you're sensitive when it comes to humans, and you're protective, I'm guessing that's the type of vampire he wants." Edward said as he sat down next to me.

"Edward, you're not guessing are you?" I said quietly.

"No, like I said before I heard his thoughts. I told him about you and Jasper, he looked broken. I couldn't tell though because after I told him his mind was completely blank."

"What should I do?" I asked a little panicky. Alec was nice, but I could never see him the way I saw Jasper.

"I suggest that you tell him what you just told me, or not…I want to see who can steal or keep your heart." He said looking distant for some reason.

_Jasper hands down._

He turned and smiled, "Yeah, I guess so. I need to go find Bella, Carlisle seems to be bandaging her arm. Honestly, that girl can't even stand without get so much as a scrape!"

With that he disappeared, _such a cute couple!_

I wonder what jasper will have to say about all of this…

**Alec-**

I was wandering around, looking for and animal I might like.

_I'm not sure how far the Cullens go to hunt but I hope Mt. Baker is far enough_.

After snacking on a few rabbits, I found an elk which served as my main course.

_Mt. Baker…_

It was beautiful, at the peak I could see the sun set, through the falling snow flakes. Of course being in the sun made my skin reflect it's light which added to the beauty.

_I better get back_.

_Two days later…_

**Alice-**

As I walked down the steps lost in thought, the front door opened…

_Speak of the devil…_It was Alec.

"Alec, I have something I need to talk with you about," Oh, this was not going to be easy.

"Edward told me…that you have feelings for me…is he right?"

"Of course I'm right!" Edwards voice sound out from somewhere in the house.

I'm sure if I could blush at a time like this I would… "Edward is right. I do like you, and even though I know it's stupid…I'm not going to try and stop liking you." As he said this he stood taller and looked me directly in the eye.

"But won't that cause you pain? You know, seeing me and Jasper together?" I asked pained.

He seemed to think about it and then said, "It might, but if I can steal you away from Jasper it'd be worth it."

Again Edwards voice resounded throughout the house, "God, you sound like that mutt Jacob!"

At this I had to laugh, because Edward would know what Jacob thinks and what Alec said was very…Jacob. My smile disappeared as I remembered the situation I was in.

I sat on the couch and looked up at Alec, the dark circles under his eye had vanished and suddenly he looked my younger than before. His face was a shade darker than deathly pale.

_He went hunting…_

"Where did you hunt?" I asked suddenly.

"At Mt. Baker…is that far enough?" he said emotionlessly.

For some reason all I could do is nod.

**Alec-**

She looked like a bobble head the way she kept nodding.

"Look, Alice I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable around me, but I can't help what I feel and I'm not going to give up."

I turned to go up the stairs, when I heard her stand and walk over to me, "Alec, I love Jasper so please don't put yourself in this position." I could feel the pain in her voice, I wanted to look at her , but I held back ans looked straight ahead.

"I'm sorry Alice, I like you and I'm not giving up, so if you don't mind…" and I walked up the stairs and to my room.

The first thing I did was pull out my cell phone and call Jane.

"Hello?"

"Jane? It's me."

"Alec! What a surprise I was expecting you to call in another two months," She said sarcastically.

"I told her, and I told her I wouldn't give up."

She seemed speechless for a moment and then she regained her voice, "Aw! Little Alec is growing up!"

_That's it._

_Click_.


End file.
